megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Demiurge
The Demiurge '(デミウルゴス, ''Demiurugosu﻿) is a recurring demon in the series. History Gnosticism portrays Demiurge as an inferior "evil" god who created the world who appears as the "God" of the Old Testament. He was also known by different Gnostic teachings as Adam Kadmon, Choronzon, Samael, Saklas, or Yaldabaoth, "Son of Chaos". He can be compared to YHVH. In most schools of Gnosticism Demiurge was created by Sophia, due to her exile from the pleroma, made matter and soul, which made her long to be back in the Pleroma. Demiurge was created from these feelings, and he created the physical world, making humans ignorant of Sophia, yet she infuses some spiritual spark into humanity. The concept of a Demiurge is that it is an artisan figure responsible for the fashioning and maintenance of the physical universe. Even if it's a fashioner, it isn't a creator figure in a monotheistic sense: the demiurge itself and the material it uses to create and fashion the universe are considered uncreated and eternal or the product of another being, depending on the system. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Minor Antagonist; Boss (Maou Clan) *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE'': Final Boss as '''Yaldabaoth *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race, Ultimate Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Senator Yamashiro is the Demiurge's human guise. He is fought in the New Town Hall. ''Shin Megami Tensei: NINE'' Yaldabaoth is the ruler of Idea Space and resides in Paradise. In every route he is the final boss. During the battle against him his body loses the gold plating as it is chipped away with damage, revealing his true black body. His body is eventually destroyed, with his head detaching from it before its destruction and continues the fight. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Demiurge appears in the final EX Mission of Strange Journey, False God in Chains, as the game's Ultimate Boss. In this incarnation, he is a shard of the power of God, shattered from the whole after a battle with the Mothers of the Schwarzwelt, which resulted in Humanity opposing His will and making it harder for him to reassemble himself. Another fragment, a powerful angel, succeeded in convincing the Protagonist to kill Alilat, one of the wardens of the power, and open the sealed gate in the subterranean levels of Sector Grus to reach the immense monster holding the remains of the original power. In the way to the hidden lair, a female voice will plead with the Protagonist to turn back. The voice will remain unheeded if one chooses to proceed to the final sanctum. Once both the Angel and the Protagonist reach Demiurge's lair, he will be invisible unless the Protagonist has acquired the final Enemy Search App from a rare forma in Sector Horologium. However, if the characteristics are met, Demiurge will appear, furious with the Angel and swatting him away, leaving only the Protagonist to confront the crazed monstrosity. Demiurge does not only have the strongest elemental spells (Agi Gate, Bufu Gate, Zio Gate, and Garu Gate), but boasts Mahamaon, Mamudoon, Mother's Kiss, Dekunda, Heaven's Strike and Big Bang; additionally, it repels all attacks save for Almighty-type except a single type he is weak against (said type cycles through the battle), making him an extraordinarily difficult battle. In addition, he's fast and powerful enough to constantly evade most attacks and can even cast Diarama to give himself a hitpoint shield. Following his destruction, he can be fused through Special Fusion by a combination of Metatron, Samael and Hachiman. If Law-aligned, the completed Demiurge will offer to join the Protagonist in his quest to destroy Mem Aleph and bring about the World of Law. The female voice will speak once again as the Angel and the remains of the power are fusing, imploring the Protagonist to switch off his visor so she can seal off the two entities before they can successfully combine. This request can be indeed bidden, with the two being shuted off in impotent rage as they are cut off from the Schwarzwelt. In either case, the Protagonist will be rewarded with the Chakra Elixir, just as the Angel would have given him anyway. This can be done in any path. His initial speech, along with the dialogue after the battle in Law route (stating he was slowly returning to its true form, described as "full of light") and his strong desire for humanity to return to the faith of the Holy Spirit, heavily implies he is, in fact, YHVH. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery 158.jpg|Yaldabaoth as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: NINE Demiurge Card.GIF|Demiurge as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Vile Race Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Enemies Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Gnostic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey